Common sport goggles are used for protecting user's eyes from exposure to miscellaneous airborne particulate matter. Some such goggles are provided with a sweat strip on the goggle frame to absorb perspiration during use due to physical activity.
Different users, however, have differently shaped heads. The ideal angle of forehead engagement of the sweat-absorption strip for different users can thus be quite different. Since the proper angle of strip-forehead engagement is critical to optimum effectiveness and user comfort, it is desirable to have a goggle strip design which can accommodate generally the foreheads of the majority of users. Such a design reduces or eliminates the necessity of producing many different sizes and shapes of goggles, thus enabling a manufacturer to produce a uniform product.